All I Wanted Was You
by PromiseToForget219
Summary: Hate. To many, the words never used. The meaning is far to great for them to handle. With others, like Addie Reeves and George Weasley, the word is used daily and every time their in the others presence.    Addie never wanted any of this. It's not like sh
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
>Hate. To many, the words never used. The meaning is far to great for them to handle. With others, like Addie Reeves and George Weasley, the word is used daily and every time their in the others presence.<p>

Addie never wanted any of this. It's not like she asked for this. She knew what she wanted in life, and having any sort of friendly relation with George Weasley was NOT included. She loved hating him. And he just loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

_"We keep moving forward, opening new doors, and doing new things, because we're curious and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths" -Walt Disney_

* * *

><p>"Goodbye darling! We'll miss you terribly you know! Don't get into much trouble! Do you have everything? Quills, food for Bella? Your jumper?"<p>

"I have everything mum! Would you stop worrying so much? I will be fine! I have everything I need! And I never get into trouble!" Cried a young Addie as her mother was squeezing the life out of her youngest child. Addie Reeves was a half-blood 1st year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her father, Oliver Reeves, was a Ravenclaw, along with her oldest brother, Shane Reeves. Her other 2 siblings, Emmy and Mason Reeves, were both Hufflepuff's however, with Mason graduating just last year.

As for Addie, she wanted to be a Gryffidor. Bold and daring. She felt she belonged there.

She was the youngest of all the Reeves children, beginning her 1st year while her brothers and sister have graduated.

For being an eleven year old girl, Addie was quite pretty. She had long dark brown hair that had a slight red tint and was naturally straight but still had a curl to it. Her eyes were big and almond shaped, with a dark olive and honey brown hazel colour to them. Her skin was an olive toned as well. She was rather short for her age however.

Finally, Addie's mom released her and she boarded the train, in search for a place to sit. With no luck, she settled on the one that was least filled and only had 1 boy inside. "Excuse me, but do you mind if I sit here? All the other compartments are filled."

The tall, red haired boy looked up from the book be was reading, his horn-rimmed glasses gleaming in the sun. "Sure, do you need help with your bags? I'm Percy Weasley by the way, in my 3rd year. How about you?"

As Percy helped her with her luggage, she to tell him about herself. "I'm Addie Reeves, 1st year. Thanks for the help by the way."

"It's no problem." and then Percy sat back down and began to continue reading his book. Addie, not quite knowing what to do with herself, unlatched the cage the her cat Bella was in, and looked out the window as Bella crawled into her lap and fell asleep.

Addie couldn't help but feel mesmerised by the scenery. The landscape they were passing was beautiful. Fields of a lush green flashed by, with trees and flower patches occasionally in sight.

This sight was soon looked away from when a sudden bang happened. Addie's head snapped toward the door and seen two twin boys banging on the door for someone to open it. Percy, who was sitting across from her, simply looked up and shook his head side to side before exhaling deeply and looking back to his book. Seeing as Percy wasn't going to do anything about the matter, she stood up and opened the door for them. "Thanks for opening the door. Far nicer than dear old Percy here!" said the first of the two.

They both had fire red hair and were far taller than Addie ever would be. With freckles decorating their face, Addie instantly realised a difference between the two. One of them, the second one to walk in, had eyes that slanted down more and had almost a droopy effect, while the first boy had round eyes.

Not quite knowing what to say, Addie smiled and walked back to her seat, and Bella climbed back onto her lap. The boys were very noisy when they put their luggage on the racks, making it extremely difficult to focus on anything other than them. "Sorry about my brothers, they'll be quite soon enough, won't you two?"

The one with round eyes replied first, "Lighten up Percy! Our luggage isn't exactly light you know." then he glanced over to Addie. "Sorry to barge in here, all the other places were taken. We'll be done with the noise soon enough. I'm Fred by the way, and this is George," he said pointing to the one who was yet to talk. "What's your name?"

"I'm Addie. Are you a first year?"

Fred spoke again, "Yeah, I take you are as well?"

"Yes, a quite excited one by the way," Addie threw in a little laughter at her own joke, which wasn't returned by anyone else. The cabin grew rather quite. Fred, who was sitting beside her with George across from her, would ask an occasional question, but other than that, it was a rather dull ride. George, would occasionally glance in her direction, but other than that, there was little to no conversation between anyone.  
>The trip seemed to be the longest trip she'd ever been on, and soon bored with the silence, she stowed Bella in her cage and walked outside the compartment to look around at her fellow classmates.<br>On her mini-adventure, she met four girls in her year name Ruth, Rosemary, Gladys, and Irving. They told her their lives stories, saying they grew up together and hoped to be in Ravenclaw house. After the four girls began to start their session of gossip-circle, she excused herself saying she needed to get back to her cabin. As she left, she felt dazed. She didn't even know how they began talking!

Feeling she'd had enough of her 'adventure', even though she'd only walked a few compartments down, and was quickly back into the compartment with Fred, George, and Percy. Fred and George were playing a game of wizards chess, while Percy was still reading his book, looking up only to roll his eyes at his brothers.

They all noticed her walk in and welcomed her with a friendly smile. She smiled back and took her seat, leaving Bella in her cage expecting they'd be there soon anyway. After a few minutes of silence, other than the talking and cheering if Fred and George, an older student walked in and told them to get changed and that they'd be arriving soon. Seeing as there was only one girl in the cabin, she said she would just change in the bathroom and knock when she returned. As she reached up and grabbed her clothes, George finally spoke to her. "Need any help with that?"

Addie, who was having a lot of trouble reaching her clothes, smiled in appreciation and said "yes, please! If you could, just grab the green bag in there." And so he did. He gave her a considerate smile as she grabbed it and left the cabin. While the wait in the girls room was rather long, it moved quickly and she was soon on her way back to her compartment. They had left the door slightly open, Addie had guessed it was a way of saying they were done, and was about to open it when something caught her attention. "So George, what do you think of her so far?"

Since the blind was pulled down, they hadn't noticed she was there. She knew that was Fred who asked George that, and George did an action that wasn't seen, for she didn't hear him. Percy's voice piped up, "Really Fred? He was helping her with her luggage! It's not like their soul-mates now!"

"Look at him Percy! He's as red as our hair right now!"

"So! What does that have to do with anything? People do tend to blush when even a slight amount is pointed out! Now I suggest you talk about that in private, she has been gone a while and I expect she'll be back soon."

She heard an angry exhale come from what she expected to be Fred. Waiting a few moments, she knocked on the glass and opened the compartment door.  
>Outside the window was dark, and Addie wondered how it had become so dark do quickly. She didn't have time to ponder on this though, for the train was begin to slow down as she was putting her bag beside Bella's cage, getting help from George again, who still had red specks on his face.<p>

They all got off the train together, departing when they had to follow a rather large man calling for First Years. Fred, George, and Addie filed into a boat, that they shared with a dark skinned boy named Lee Jordan, and they began their journey across a big, black lake

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Hey everyone! I back! Finally! I'm continuing the last story I attempted, but with new names and a slightly different plot. Some will see the first chapter and think "I've seen that before!" So I just want to clear that situation now. I AM THE SAME AUTHOR, BUT I'M CONTINUING THE STORY IN A NEW WAY! Same idea, same romance, just different names and a little changes every now and then._

_Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter is either boring or dull or whatever, but that's how ever story is. It'll be bad for another chapter or so, I haven't decided yet! But just please be patient with me, for this is a work in progress! And before people start commenting on my spelling or whatnot, I wrote this on my iPod, so it won't be the best the worlds seen. So please, focus on what it has to offer rather than stupid spelling mistakes._

_As for posting chapters, I will TRY to post a chapter a week, but it will be difficult, and if I don't, then the next week, I will get caught up and post however many chapters I'm behind._

_Thank you to anyone who took the time to read this story, and I PROMISE that it WILL get far better than this! This is, like i've already said, the beginning, and will be pretty terrible/boring. But just bare through it for me! :D_

_Sincerely,_

_ Ana._


End file.
